HOPE The ties of time
by Umi Kawamura
Summary: Nina Sakura is finally going to say her feelings to her long time crush, Tsujai and she is helped by Ayu in it. But, why does the word ‘Love’ tie her with emotions binding Yuta Kirishima? Yuta has truly loved Nina from childhood but neither would stop Nin
1. Chapter 1

A/N:- This is Umi Kawamura first time ever writing a story as fanfiction so I request you all to please Read and Review to get entertained better. Nina Sakura is finally going to say her feelings to her long time crush, Tsujai and she is helped by Ayu in it. But, why does the word 'Love' tie her with emotions binding Yuta Kirishima? Yuta has truly loved Nina from childhood but neither would stop Nina being united with Tsujai nor would he express his feelings. Yuuko who wants to become Yuta's fiancée comes in and something happens to Nina to make her enough confuse about whom she loves. Meanwhile, Yuuko is determined to get Yuta and Yuta has given up hope.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters.

HOPE- THE TIES OF TIME

CHAPTER-I

GUESS WHO'S COMING?

Nina and Ayu are sitting on bed in Nina's bedroom. Nina seems nervous and Ayu is looking at her with comforting eyes and clinging on to the cordless. There is an atmosphere of silence in the room. This silence is broken by Nina. Nina with nervousness, "When it comes, you receive it". Ayu says in bewilderment "What are you saying? He rings up to your house and I am the one to receive it!". Nina shows her puppy dog eyes and says' "Please, you are a friend of mine and…". Then, her her expression suddenly changes to despairity and she says, "If at all it comes". Ayu says with a comforting voice, "Don't worry, I know Tsujai would invite you to the movie. It's an instinct of mine".

Just then, the phone rings. Nina says to Ayu "Come on, pick it up". "Fine then", says Ayu and picks up the cordless." Oh! Hello Tsujai. Nina. Right. She is just beside me" with these words she hands the cordless to Nina and says under her breathe "Come on". Nina nervously holds the cordless and talks "Hello. Tsujai...Movie! yeah, it will do...five 'o' clock….. Thanks for inviting after all………". Then suddenly the door is thrown open and Lio comes in with a piece of envelope and says, "Hey Nina, an envelope for you. It's from the magical Kingdom. Nina whispers, "Ayu!). Ayu understanding the sign quickly comes to Lio and says, "Give it to me. Let's go outside, we got to talk". She takes lio out of the room and Nina continues "Nothing, one of Lio's prank".

Outside, the room Ayu speaks with Lio "Thank Goodness! You were going to spoil everything, Lio" . " Hey, I didn't know it was that Tsujai on phone" says Lio in defense. Ayu with suspecting eyes asks, "What do you mean by that Tsujai?". Lio coolly says "I mean, poor Nina lost her heart to such an undeserving fellow". Ayu with cautious voice, ""Hold it right there. If Nina hears you she is probably going to starve you for three days or so". Lio with bewilderment says "Just joking! What a nice boy he is!". "You better mean that" says Ayu and glances at the envelope and queries "From, Nina's granpa?". "No, I didn't see it" says Lio and glances over the name and reads "The sender is THE BLESSED MAGICAL WONDER" . "Who is that?" asks Ayu. "How should I know?" cries Lio in defense.

Nina calls both of the inside as her talk had ended.Ayu asks as soon as she comes in "So, how did it go?". "Fab! I cannot believe, he invited me!" replies Nina. "Told you so, he likes you. Five right? That's the time?" asks Ayu. "It's four now so, we have one hour for preparation" says Nina. "Okay! There is so much to do" says Ayu excitedly. Lio indicates the letter and says, "hey, your letter". Nina says, "Keep it on the dressing table and I will check it over, later". "As you wish, master" and by saying this he keeps the envelope on the dressing table and exits through the door. Nina asks "What's with him?". Both Nina and Ayu shrug and go on to do their work.

After several trial, Nina comes over to the dressing table to check herself in the mirror. She is wearing a cute white sleeveless shirt with a blue skirt. As she checks, she glances at the envelope which reads 'THE BLESSED MAGICAL WONDER' as the sender. With curiosity she opens the envelope in which Yuta appears and says, "How do you do, Nina? I wrote the name for adding your curiosity to the letter. Well, I am coming to you as soon as possible. Maybe, I will be with you even before you blink. Bye Bye. Oh! And how is Ayu?". The holographic picture of Yuta disappears soon after that.

Ayu comes to Nina and says, "Oh! He is the Blessed something…". Nina nods her head with a mocking smile and says, "Smart ass! I don't think that you will be with me because I am going out". Ayu smiles and says, "What a joker! But sometimes he really makes you forget your worries, Nina. I have seen you smile whenever you hear from him".Nina glancing at the watch says, "I am going. I have to go to buy the train tickets. Bye". Ayu waves and tells her "Tell me what happened when you come back". "For sure" says Nina and quickly walks out and reaches the station.

She gets the tickets but its too late the train leaves and she runs to get in but her foot slips and she misses the train. Nina waves her hand in disguist and tells to herself' "That's horrible! I couldn't afford to miss it but I have. I am such a fool.Drags

Then, someone offers her a hand and helps her to get up. Nina dusting herself says "Thank you". "Hey, no need to say this" says the person with blonde hair. Nina is amazed and exclaims "Oh my God! It's you, Yuta!". Yuta gives a smile and says, "Well, I came to visit this place for an ice-cream and I saw you running for the train. Ice-cream?". Nina takes the ice-cream and says, "Thank you. I cannot believe I missed the train". Yuta with a concerned look says, "I guess you were going somewhere very important". Nina with a smile says, "You cannot guess". Yuta asks, "Where?". Off to movie with Tsujai. I got an invitation from him.

Yuta with extreme ease says, "Then, what's so important? You can watch it in DVD in your house with Lio and Ayu too". Nina with serious look says, "You don't seem to understand. The person with whom I have always dreamt to be together forever has called me and I cannot make it. It makes me so depressed. Why am I so clumsy?". Yuta folds his fingers in utter depression and says, "Nina…". The feeling of his love saying this was like a volcanic eruption to his heart. "You said something?" asks Nina. Yuta suddenly changes his sinking expression and says, "You follow a very slow system of transport". Nina asks, "What do you mean?". Yuta gives his mischievous smile and says' "When Yuta is here the there is no fear. Just tell me the place and we will be there in a second". Nina smiles when she solves the puzzle and says, "You mean magic" and Yuta nods his head. "Thank you so much. The place is the cinema hall near the Sean shoppers stop" she says and Yuta uses magic and they get teleported to the cinema hall.

Tsujai is surprised to see them and rushes towards them and says, "You are well ahead of time, Nina and the train hasn't reached the stop, yet. Nina smiles and says, "That's because I used a faster medium. Thanks Yuta". "Mention not. You dare say thanks again and I will think that you have forgotten our friendship"' says Yuta. Then, Tsujai understands and exclaims, "Magic! Oh! I understand now". "Why don't you join us, Yuta?" says Nina expecting a yes but before Yuta could say anything Tsujai says, "Sorry, the tickets are sold out". "No more tickets?" asks Nina thinking that luck would shine but she gets a no from Tsujai' expression. "No, thanks. I have already watched the movie. Both of you would be better off without me", says Yuta with utmost ease. Nina enquires, "Are you sure?". "200" replies Yuta and walks off biding them goodbye.

After sometime, Tsujai says, "It's already time. I think my friends won't show up. What a shame, Yuta is not here!". "Yeah, right. Let's go", says Nina and they both go into the hall while Yuta sees them as he stood on a building's roof. He has a disappointed look in his face.

Yuta's POV 

Nina has made her choice and I have to accept it no matter how far I try to run from it. If only I had known it before I would have not come here from the Magical World. So foolish of me.My hopes are now gone.

Flashback 

Nina with serious look says, "You don't seem to understand. The person with whom I have always dreamt to be together forever has called me and I cannot make it. It makes me so depressed. Why am I so clumsy?".

End of Flashback 

It's all over, now.

End of POV 

A/N:That was the first chappie. Please, read and review so that you can enjoy the other chappies more than this one. Thank you to one and all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:- Umi Kawamura is back with her next chapter. I am very sorry for this long update actually, I had my final exams going on so it was standing as a barrier between me and the story but I promise that you will receive a regular update after this. Thank you for reviewing, you all have really stood as a symbol of encouragement for me. And this is my next chapter, Please review to get an improvised chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters.

CHAPTER-II

IS THAT YUUKO?

We see Ayu and Rio sitting on the couch and watching a soap. Rio exclaims, "Oh my God! Is he going to banish him out of the country?". Ayu tries to reason out by saying, "Don't know. Maybe he has other plans of executing him or so". A voice comes, "It's so simple, he is going to use hi in his work and make him go down in the eyes of the heroine". Ayu and Rio exclaim together, "Correct!". Both of them are frightened as to who said that and thinking that it was a ghost turn back with horrified faces and see Yuta sitting in the table and watching the soap with nachos.

Ayu exclaims with surprise, "Yuta! What a pleasant surprise!" Rio cries out and says, "Hey, those are my nachos. Nina bought those for me". Yuta calmly replies, "Hi Ayu! And Rio, it does not matter whose it is what matters is who makes the best use of it". Rio sulking, "By, eating them in secret?". "You are absolutely right", replies Yuta. "Oh!" exclaims Rio in disgust. Ayu gives a smile and says, "I know you came here for Nina. Didn't you?".Yuta suddenly stops eating and then continues in a slow pace. "She is not here. She has gone out to…", says Ayu and before she could finish her sentence Yuta cuts in and says, "She has gone to a movie along with Tsujiai?". Ayu looks at him with surprise and Yuta continues, "I know, I have already met he there".

Ayu gives a consoling look at and says, "Oh then…" and then Yuta cuts in and says, "I came to know of everything. You see, Nina never hides anything from me". Ayu replies, "I am so sorry". Yuta shakes his head and tells Ayu, "Nothing to be sorry about. Only if you had told it to me earlier, I would not have come to haunt her". Ayu replies in protest, "Oh come on! You cannot possibly haunt her. After Maya's marriage, she really began to like Tsujiai and I being her friend, could only help her in every way I could". Yuta says with a smile, "And you have succeeded too. Tsujiai seems to like very much. And they make a good pair too". Ayu gives a smile and says, "I am glad that you understand". Yuta reluctantly replies, "As Nina's friend I could only wish the best for her and if it's Tsujiai then, I am happy and I shall help you too". "It's so kind of you", says Ayu. Yuta finishes his nacho and says, "No, I am just doing my duty as Nina's friend. After all, a friend in need is a friend in deed". He gives a forcible smile and Ayu too smiles.

Rio comes near Yuta and gives an expression as he knows a secret and asks Yuta, "So, is that true?". "What?", asks Yuta with a confused look. Rio grins and says, "You were going to be engaged with a girl? Come on, tell us". Ayu asks wholly surprised, "Is that true?". Yuta gives a vile expression and tells, "Why don't you shut up your mouth, Rio?".

Rio gives a big grin, turns to Ayu and says, "I will tell you what, Ayu. It was going to be announced in the party of the Royalty (i.e. king and queen) and this angered him so much that he blew up the whole party". "The Royalty's party?" asks Ayu astonished. Yuta replies in protest, "They were going to do that without my consent…". Rio cuts in and says, "And not just that he was given a curfew of seventy-two hours that he won't be able to use his magic starting one minute from now". Ayu still astonished" and so you…" and before she could finish the sentence Yuta tells in disgust, "I came away from there as she was forcibly trying to get me be her fiancée.

Rio asks Yuta, "But why would you deny? I mean she has been the beauty contest winner five times". Yuta asks with a vile expression, "And where did you come to know all that from?" Rio spontaneously replies, "Well, where o you think? Nina's grandpa told it to me so that she could get you back incase, you come here". Ayu says, " Yuta, you should go back and clearly talk to her about this. I am sure that she would be sensible enough to understand your problem". "You are completely wrong, Ayu. I tried to talk but she said that nothing mattered to her as long as she liked me" replies Yuta. "But, why you? I mean there are lots of other persons who want to marry her" asks Ayu. Rio replies, "Huh! Yuta is probably the most handsome man in the kingdom. It is not surprising that she would prefer him as her fiancée". Ayu exclaims, "You are right! Yuta is caring and protective, too. What else does a man needs to be ideal?". Yuta exclaims in disgust, "Trash! The point is that I don't like her, not know, not ever". Ayu says, "Maybe, she will help you in forgetting Nina". "I don't want to talk about this anymore" replies Yuta in dejection.

Just then, the bell rings and Ayu tells that it must be Nina and opens the door. Nina comes in and says with excitement, "Yuta, Rio you cannot guess who is with me?". Yuta replies "Tsujiai?". Nina says excitedly, "Wrong, it's Yuuko Shinohara the beauty queen of Magical Kingdom". Ayu says in astonishment, "Is she…?". Yuta desperately says, " I am out of here".

A girl of eighteen steps in. She has wavy blonde hair with mysterious blue eyes and very fair and tall. She runs to Yuta and says, "Yuta! There you are. I have been searching for you from when. Why did you leave?". Yuta desperately tries to reason out by saying, "Listen, Yuuko…I…I…I can explain". "But, why would you go searching for Yuta?" asks Nina. "I will explain. Let us leave those two alone" says Ayu and both of them just turn about to move. "No!" cries out Yuta. "Bye!" waves Nina and both of them with Rio go up leaving Yuuko and Yuta alone.

Ayu takes Nina to her bedroom and tells her all about her. Nina says totally surprised, "So what you mean to say is that Yuuko has fallen hard for Yuta and you want me to help in uniting them". Ayu replies excitedly, "Well, it's best for them. Don't you think? Now, we have two jobs to accompolish, Tsujiai and Yuta". "Yuta with Yuuko" Nina murmured under breath. Ayu asks Nina, "Any problem?". "No" says Nina suddenly recovering from her absent-mindedness. "How was your date?" asks Ayu. "Tsujiai's friends could not make it so it was me and Tsujiai" says Nina. Ayu exclaims in happiness, "Oh! That's nice".

Rio opens the door and comes in. Rio informs Ayu that Kaji has come to pick her up and told that she was to go out with him. Ayu gets up and tells Nina, "I am coming. We shall talk later. I will call you. Now, bye". Nina waves and tells, "Go. You shouldn't keep him waiting. Bye". Ayu waves and goes down with Rio.

Nina's POV 

Wow, it's terrific that Yuta has a person who loves him so much. Lucky fellow. Why am I feeling depressed? I am not becoming possessive am I? No, I can't be, it's just taking me a whole lot of time to digest the fact that Yuta is soon engaged. Not, yet. Oh! What am I thinking? He has freedom after all.

End of POV 

She comes down and sees Yuuko talking to Yuta. Yuuko tells Yuta, "Listen, Yuta I like like you and that's what matters to me in the whole world. Yuta replies, "Yuuko, you are a great girl but try to understand". Yuuko tells, "I have made up my mind". Yuta exclaims, "What?". "If you don't like me then, I will make you like me. I will do whatever I can to get you", replies Yuuko. Yuta tries to reason out by saying, "Yuuko, this is paranoid". Yuuko says, " I do not understand anything. I love you and I will make you to say it to me, one day that is when you will understand the magnitude of my love".

A/N: I am winding up with this. Hope you like the chapter and the new character, Yuuko introduced by me. Please Read and Review get a better story. Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:- I hope that you have not waited too long for this chapter because I finished this chapter as soon as possible as I promised a regular update. I am sorry if I made you wait a long time. Please Read and Review because your reviews only inspire me to write the next chapter and so please everyone, I request you to please review the chapters after reading them so that I can know how I can entertain you better.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters.

WAS THAT YOUR PRESENT?

Flashback 

Yuuko tells Yuta, "Listen, Yuta I like you and that's what matters to me in the whole world. Yuta replies, "Yuuko, you are a great girl but try to understand". Yuuko tells, "I have made up my mind". Yuta exclaims, "What?". "If you don't like me then, I will make you like me. I will do whatever I can to get you", replies Yuuko. Yuta tries to reason out by saying, "Yuuko, this is paranoid". Yuuko says, "I do not understand anything. I love you and I will make you to say it to me, one day that is when you will understand the magnitude of my love".

End of Flashback 

"Yuuko!" exclaims Yuta at what Yuuko says. "I love you', says Yuuko.

Nina who was seeing and hearing all this was about to go from there as she was pretty shocked but of her too much of nervousness, she stumbles and falls down making an abrupt end of Yuta and Yuuko's conversation. As Nina had a hard fall both Yuta and Yuuko look at her with concerned look.

Nina says with an apologetic smile, "Hi guys! Sorry to have interrupted you". Yuta rushes to Nina and helps to get up. After helping her to get up, Nina immediately says, "I did not mean to…". Yuuko turns to her and replies, "I understand". She turns to Yuta and says, "We shall talk later". As she is about to go but Nina stops her and says, "Listen, why don't you stay here. I mean it would be nice to have you along with Yuta.I…I…I mean, one is always better than two. Sorry, I meant two are always greater than one". Yuuko looks surprised at Nina and asks, "Really? Are you sure?". "Damn sure", replies Nina. "Okay", says Yuuko with immense happiness and then Nina asks Rio to take Yuuko to the guest house, upstairs and Rio takes Yuuko up with him.

"I am sorry. I really did not mean to peek on you or something like that. I just came down and…" says Nina. Yuta cuts in and says, "I am just concerned about you. You had a hard fall, the sound said so". "I am alright but I didn't mean to that", says Nina sounding apologetic. "I clearly understand it but I don't understand that why are you giving such a sorry figure? It was not a great talk", replies Yuta. Nina quietly saunters towards the window and asks Yuta, "Are you angry on me?". "Why should I be", replies Yuta spontaneously. Nina looks through the window absent-mindedly and says, "I mean, you do not like her much yet, I invited her to stay here". Yuta looks at the door quietly for few seconds and replies, "I understand why you did that. You are just too good to show hospitality towards anyone. Turning towards Yuta, Nina makes an effort to say something, "Yuta…" but just then, the bell rings.

Yuta goes and opens the door and it is Nina's mother. Nina's mother is totally thrilled to see and exclaims, "My God! Its you, Yuta". "Yes aunty, it's me, Yuta, here to help you from every trouble" responds Yuta. "Thank God! You came here. Well, I was thinking of making a new recipe" says Nina's mother. "Don't worry. When Yuta is here, there is no fear. I will help you" replies Yuta full of excitement. Nina's mother becomes more excited and says, "Thank you so much, Yuta Nina, come and help us too". Three of them go inside the kitchen.

About nine 'o' clock in night, Nina is awake in her room and everyone else had gone to sleep in their own rooms. The phone rings and Nina picks it up. Nina converses, "Hello…Ayu". Ayu says, "Hello, Nina. So what's the news?". "I ruined everything" replies Nina and then tells her all about what had happened. "That's bad luck but both of them did not mind, Now, cheer up. I have a special news for you", says Ayu. "What?", asks Nina with excitement.

"Listen, carefully, Nina. Kaji and I are going to to the yearly fair, tomorrow. Kaji has invited Tsujiai and you have to join us along with Yuta and Yuuko" says Ayu. "Wow! That's great. When?" asks Nina. "Four 'o' clock", says Ayu. "Thank You" says Nina. "What are friends there for? Now, bye", says Ayu. "Bye" says Nina and both keep their receiver down.

**At the fair:-**

Yuuko runs to Yuta and says, "Yuta, it is a beautiful afternoon. Just the day I wished to be with you". Yuta looks at her, "But this was the perfect time for me to eat aunt's new recipe". Yuuko looks at him angrily and says, "You are not romantic at all!". "Romance? What's that?", asks Yuta and then goes away to the clothes shop where Nina and Ayu were shopping.

Yuuko's POV 

Yuta, you are impossible but I like your attitude. That is why Yuuko, the beauty queen of the Magical Kingdom is smitten over you. I love you, Yuta.

End of POV 

Tsujiai turns to Yuta and says, "Yuta, I want a favor from you'. "Oh, sure. What's the matter", asks Yuta. "Actually, it's about Nina. I am in…I…I am in love with Nina so, I want you to help me select some dress so that I can tell her my feelings. You know her best. Come on, help", says Tsujiai. Yuta goes from there and comes back with a beautiful silk gown which is pink colored and hands it to Tsujiai and says, "Nina always wanted to have a gown like this. She will be happy if you give her this". "Are you sure?" asks Tsujiai. "Two hundred percent" replies Yuta with full confidence. "Okay, thanks I will gift wrap it and just come" says Tsujiai and goes to he counter.

Yuta's POV 

I remember that pink is your favorite color and that you really would like to have a pink gown.

Flashback 

"Yuta, someday I would like to have a pink gown. You know, the Queen wore that in the party", says small Nina to small Yuta. "Your interest always keep on flickering, Nina", replies small Yuta. "But I like this one a lot in fact, very very much and you are always bent on teasing me", cries Nina. "Okay, I am very sorry. Please, forgive me", says Yuta and holds his ears.

End of Flashback 

I hope your interest does not flicker now.

End of POV 

Yuta looks in the direction where Tsujiai gives the gift to Nina and says, "I have selected this for you, hope you like it". "Really!" exclaims Nina and blushes. Yuta could not control his sinking feeling and then Yuuko comes to him and says, "Yuta, now you have to make a selection for my dress too". "Excuse me, Yuuko. Some other time", tell Yuta and goes away from there. "What's with him?" says Yuuko.

**At home**

Nina's POV 

Wow! I am so excited to know what's in it. (Nina opens the wrapping and is surprised to find a pink gown). A pink gown, that is something that had caught my interest from when I was a child. I am so happy that Tsujiai can know what is in my heart and read my thoughts. I am so happy!

End of POV 

Just then somebody knocks at Nina's bedroom's door. Nina gets up from her bed where she had kept the gown and opens the door and sees Yuuko standing there. "What happened, Yuuko?", Nina asks with surprised. "Come in", she says and Yuuko comes inside her bedroom and Nina closes the door. "I had to as you something about Yuta. Sorry to have disturbed you", says Yuuko. "Nah! Don't worry I was not busy at all. So, what do you have to ask?", says Nina. "Are you and Yuta very good friends?" asks Yuuko. Nina looks at her with a confused look and replies, "Yes. In fact, we are best friends from childhood". "So, I thought that you could help me with what Yuta likes so that I could win his heart sine, he knows what you like" says Yuuko indicating the pink gown lying on Nina's bed. "What do you mean?" asks Nina confused why Yuuko indicated the gown. "I mean, like Yuta gave this gown to Tsujiai so that he could give it to you…" says Yuuko. Nina cuts in and says, "What you mean to say is that Yuta selected this". "Yes", replies Yuuko promptly.

Nina's POV 

That means Yuta remembers…

Flashback 

"Yuta, someday I would like to have a pink gown. You know, the Queen wore that in the party", says small Nina to small Yuta. "Your interest always keep on flickering, Nina", replies small Yuta. "But I like this one a lot in fact, very very much and you are always bent on teasing me", cries Nina. "Okay, I am very sorry. Please, forgive me", says Yuta and holds his ears.

End of Flashback 

Yuta.

End of POV 

A/N:- I sort of ran out of ideas so, I am finishing the chapter with this but I promise to back with an interesting, new chapter. Till then, please, please, please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:- Welcome, Readers. Umi Kawamura is back with her new chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the up to the last chappie. Here is the next chapter. I request you to please Read and "Review" so that you get more and more entertained by my story.

DISCLAIMER:- I do not own Ultra Maniac and its characters.

CHAPTER-IV

WHY ARE YOU HIDING?

Flashback 

"Are you and Yuta very good friends?" asks Yuuko. Nina looks at her with a confused look and replies, "Yes. In fact, we are best friends from childhood". "So, I thought that you could help me with what Yuta likes so that I could win his heart since, he knows what you like" says Yuuko indicating the pink gown lying on Nina's bed. "What do you mean?" asks Nina confused why Yuuko indicated the gown. "I mean, like Yuta gave this gown to Tsujiai so that he could give it to you…" says Yuuko. Nina cuts in and says, "What you mean to say is that Yuta selected this". "Yes", replies Yuuko promptly.

End of Flashback 

Nina is very surprised as to why Tsujiai told her that he was the one who selected and why ever didn't Yuta tell her about that. "Hello? Nina?" says Yuuko and waves her hand in front of Nina's face to get her attention. "I am so sorry. About Yuta, I will help you, I promise" replies Nina. "Thank You so much. You can start from, now", says Yuuko with happiness depicted by the bright sparkle in her blue eyes. "How?" asks Nina. "Tell me everything. What does he like to eat? What is his favorite color? What are his likes and dislikes? Come on tell me, who Yuta Kirishima really is?" asks Yukon over-excited. "One question at a time, please" replies Nina.

**The next day:-**

Yuta comes down for breakfast and sees his favorite food cooked nicely and kept on the table. He is utterly surprised thinking that who could have done this and thinks that something fishy is going on.

Near the kitchen-door, Nina and Yuuko watch Yuta secretly. "Do you think he will eat the breakfast? I mean what will we do if he doesn't?" asks Yuuko nervously. "Don't worry, Yuta doesn't know who has made this and he won't say no to good food" replies Nina.

"There is something really fishy going on" Yuta murmurs under his breathe. "Hey, Rio" calls Yuta. Rio comes and sees the exotic food and his mouth waters. "All this is for you, Kitty. I cannot eat all of them" says Yuta. "Thank You, Yuta. You are really a great person" says Rio and starts eating up the food.

Yuuko exclaims in anger, "Damn! Rio is eating up everything. At least, leave something for Yuta". 'I will handle it", says Nina and rushes to Yuta who was quietly exiting from the dining-room. "You have to eat at least something because you told Rio that you cannot eat all which means you can eat some" says Nina. "Well, only one dish" says Yuta and picks up the apple pie. "Why apple pie? It is the least favorite of yours. There are more dishes" asks Nina with curiosity. "Sometimes they taste great" replies Yuta and takes one piece and eats and says, "like this one". "Is this really good?" asks Nina. "Yes" tells Yuta and looking into Nina's eyes says "Somebody has really put one's heart in it" smiles and quietly retreats leaving Nina stunned.

Yuuko comes to Nina and waves her hand in front of her face to get her attention and says, "Hello, Earth-to-Nina, Earth-to-Nina. Can you hear me?". "I am sorry I was just thinking about something" replies Nina. "However, Yuta picked up the pie you made for demonstration. Why on earth did he do that?' says Yuuko. "Sometimes they taste great, he says" says Nina and goes to her room oblivious of her surroundings.

Nina comes in to her bedroom.

Nina's POV 

Why, Yuta? Why are you confusing me with my feelings? I should be happy that at least Tsujiai gave me a gift and wanted me to believe that he solely chose it but somehow when I look at this gown I am always reminded of you. Why are you doing this? Why are you hiding? Why?".

End of POV 

Yuuko knocks at Nina's bedroom's door and comes in when Nina tells her to. "What shall we do, now?" asks Yuuko. "You did not give him the shirt that you brought for him?" asks Nina. "Yes, but will he accept it?" asks Yuuko nervously. "Why, not? I will go and talk to him" replies Nina and gets up and goes to Yuta's room.

Nina comes to Yuta's room and knocks his door. Yuta opens it and says, "Nina, what's the matter? Come inside". Nina comes in and says, "You knew that Yuuko did not make the pie therefore you picked it up". "I will not lie. I knew that pie was not made by Yuuko because it smelt good and it could not be made by her" replies Yuta. 'And, what did you do with the shirt she had gifted you with?" asks Nina. "Oh! That was a shirt?" exclaims Yuta. "Yes and you know that very well. Please accept her gift. She has been working so hard just to impress you and if you just accept her gift nothing is going to harm you. You will just spread a smile in her face" says Nina.

"Nina" says Yuta. 'What?" asks Nina. "Actually, I did not realize that it was a shirt because of it's unusual design and used it to wipe my hands after eating the pie and now its no less than a dirty, stained cloth" replies Yuta. "What? How couldn't you realize that was a shirt? You are very bright I thought" says Nina. "I know but you will not recognize it too if you see it" replies Yuta. "Now, what shall I do? She will become unhappy when she learns this" says Nina. "Don't worry, I will dry clean it if you want me to" replies Yuta. "Thank You, Yuta" says Nina. "It is okay" replies Yuta.

Nina looks at Yuta and says, 'You know, Tsujiai gifted me with a beautiful gown yesterday at the fair". "Really? A pink gown?" asks Yuta. "Yes, a pink gown as you guessed right" says Nina with hurt eyes. Yuta looks down and says, "Okay, I saw it". "You did not select it?" asks Nina. Yuta silently looks in the window's direction and does not answer. "Why are you hiding, Yuta? What is that you are hiding for?" asks Nina with the determination of having an answer.

Just then, Rio comes in with the phone and says, "Ayu, wants to talk to you" and hands over the phone to Nina. Nina talks to Ayu and then turns to Yuta and says, "Ayu has invited us to a paper fold dance competition tomorrow at four 'o' clock. Me, Yuta and Yuuko". "And me?" asks Rio. "Of course, you" replies Nina. "But why Yuuko?" asks Yuta. "It is a couple dance, Ayu told that Tsujiai had stressed that those who would dance should have a partner. Well, Rio is going there to eat so there is an exception" replies Nina. "Well, I can join Rio says Yuta. "Do not joke with me" says Nina and goes out of his room.

Yuta's POV 

She nearly got me. Thank, God she forgot about that after Ayu's phone. I better watch what I say

End of POV 

Nina's POV 

I did not forget it, Yuta. I will know the truth someday and I trust Yuta on that.

End of POV 

A/N:- Please I really need you to Read and Review so that I know in which light the story should go in order to deliver a better entertainment package. So, I, Umi Kawamura request you to please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Readers! I am back with yet another chapter of the story. I am sorry for this long update but I have been super busy with my work so, I apologize to you for such a long update. So, here goes…

CHAPTER- V

WILL YOU BE MY PARTNER?

Yuta starts to choose a shirt and seems undecided.

Yuta's POV 

Today is the doomsday and I cannot choose a good shirt to wear.

(Then Yuta remembers something and smacks his head)

I completely forgot. Boys have to wear suit for the dance. Trash! Who wants to go with Yuuko? I am just doing it for Nina.

End of POV 

Then, Yuta hears a knock on his door and he opens the door. Rio comes in and asks Yuta, "Are you ready? Its already time". Yuta looks at him and says, "You seem ready. Hey, I have an idea. You go and dance with Yuuko while I will go and enjoy the food". "No way! Besides, I am not such a fool to leave my food for Yuuko", replies Rio. "Then how about I join you?" asks Yuta. "No thank you. Nina sent me here to see that if you are ready or not because she thinks that you might run away", replies Rio.

Yuta grins and says "What a terrific idea! Why didn't I think of it before?". "You are not going anywhere. Now, quick, you are the only person late. Kaji and Tsujiai have already arrived and the girls are ready to go", says Rio. "Without me?" asks Yuta with a smile hoping to get a good answer. "Oh! Stop it. You are not going to escape by any means" cries Rio. Yuta hangs down his face in defeat and murmurs, "If only I could use my magical powers…". Then, a shout comes from the drawing room "Hey Yuta, you will make us late, Hurry up!". "Coming", shouts Yuta back and murmurs under his breath "Bad Luck!".

Yuta gets dressed in his brown suit and white shirt which he is seen usually wear. He comes down where Tsujiai, Ayu, Kaji, Nina and Yuuko were waiting for him. Tsujiai was dressed in a bottle green suit and Kaji in a blue suit. Ayu was beautifully dressed in a light blue colored gown which matched beautifully with the blue pendant that Nina had made out of magic for her. Yuuko was dressed with a beautiful white gown and was bejeweled with diamond ornaments. Nina was dressed in a the pink gown that she had been gifted with and a necklace which her mother had given to her.

**At the entrance to the dance competition:**

The person at the counter who was enrolling the name told everyone to stand in a line. He asks to the girl standing first in the line, "What's your name, Miss?". "Margarita Sasaki" replied the girl and rushes in. "Margarita- what?" asks the person and the boy who now stood first in the line replied, "Sasaki".

"Not your surname, the madam's", says the person. The boy gets irritated and says, "She is with me". "So?" asks the person. "So, obviously both our surnames are the one and the same" replies the boy irritated. "Okay, I am sorry" replies the person.

Then, after a long time comes Nina's turn and when she says her name Yuuko pulls her inside in excitement. "Pardon, what's the surname", asks the person. "Kirishima" replies Yuta thinking that the person was asking his surname. The person looks at him and asks, "Is Ms. Nina with you?". "Yes", promptly Yuta replies. "And your full name, Mr. Kirishima?" asks the person. "Yuta Kirishima" replies Yuta and goes in.

As Yuta reaches the dance floor he looks at his light blue colored band which was tied in his hand just before enrolling the name. "What an odd combination!" says Yuta and is suddenly embraced by someone from back. Yuta is shocked and reacts by jerking his body and freeing himself and turns back to find Yuuko. "Yuuko!" exclaims Yuta. "I am sorry, did I scare you? It's that you are looking so handsome today that I couldn't control myself" says Yuuko. "Yuuko don't ever do that again and by the way I myself look like a fashion disaster" replies Yuta and as he was going away Yuuko asks him "By the way what's the color of your band?". "Green!", Yuta replies irritated and walks off.

Yuuko's POV 

I am not going to miss the chance to come closer to you by this dance. Even if you have a green and I have a blue one, I will make sure that we become partners in the dance competition.

End of POV 

Yuuko uses her magic to spot a girl wearing green band and spots that Nina had got the green band. She smiles in success and and says, "Now, how are you going to avoid me, Yuta?". Then she walks up to Nina and replies, "Nina, can we exchange our bands?". "Sure, but you must have got the same as Yuta" replies Nina. "I thought so but Yuta has got a green one so in order to dance with him I need your green band. Here, you can take my blue band" says Yuuko and hands over her blue band to Nina for Nina's green band.

Yuta sits near Rio who is busy eating and takes his food and starts eating. "Hey! You go and dance, you have no work here" opposes Rio. "Shut up! Otherwise I will bring out your cat form in front of everyone and you will be kicked out", replies Yuta. "Ah! Don't try to fool me I know that you can't use your magic for 72 hours which haven't finished yet" says Rio in triumph. "I am just totally annoyed and the dance hasn't started yet" says Yuta. "So, you are planning to get out in the fold where the only way to dance is to let the girl over your feet" says Rio. "No, I will do better than that, I will feign a sprained ankle and get out in the first fold itself" replies Yuta totally irritated.

The band began playing suddenly and a man on whom spotlight focused holding a microphone in his hand announced, "So, friends! The paper fold dance competition is about to begin. Let me explain the paper-fold dance to you. A large sheet of paper is given to you on which you and your partner will dance and the persons who fail to do so will be out. At regular intervals, the paper will be folded in to a shorter size and the pair who survives till the end would be declared as the winner of the trophy. The couples should have the same color of band in their hands so, enjoy".

With this people began to search for their partners. Yuta totally annoyed got up from where he was sitting and said, "Here goes nothing". Kaji found Ayu and as both of them were wearing black bands in their hands, Kaji bowed a little and said, "Would you like to dance with me?", Ayu blushed and answered with a nod. Nina was looking at them, that is when Tsujiai came to her and said, "I got a green band and you?". Nina turned back in surprise and said, "You got green? That cannot be possible". Yuuko heard that and came to him, saw his band and burst out, "Yuta…". "What?" Yuta came and asked. "What's your band color?" asked Nina. "Blue" replied Yuta promptly. "But…" as Yuuko was going to say, the announcer announced, "The time is nearly over and if you don't find your partners then, you will be disqualified.

Yuuko said, "I have a green band". "Then, you are my partner" said Tsujiai and both walk off quickly in fear of disqualification. Yuta could not understand what just happened in front of him. He then saw Nina has blue band and stretched his hand forward and asked, "Will you be my partner?". Nina looked at him and gave her hand in his hands. Both of them walked off to their place.

"Good, now we begin our paper fold dance competition, best of luck guys. Music!", says the announcer and the dance starts. Ayu and Kaji start dancing blushing and passionately looking at each other. Tsujiai and Yuuko seem to look only at Yuta and Nina who seemed to enjoy the dance. Nina asks Yuta, "Why did you tell Yuuko that you were wearing a green band?". Yuta replies, "I thought she would not take it seriously as it was obvious that she and I would have the same bands so I mockingly told that I had a green and I really didn't know that you were wearing green band". "Well, Yuuko exchanged with me thinking that you had got green. She really likes you", says Nina.

The music stops and the papers are folded. The dance again starts with the starts with the music. Yuta says, "I know that she likes me but the fact is I don't and can never". "Why?" asks Nina. "Sorry, I can't answer that, Nina because I myself am not sure of the answer", replies Yuta. "Look at Ayu and Kaji how they are enjoying the dance" says Nina. "Yeah! They are going to win. I'm sure", replies Yuta. "And there is one more thing that I wanted to ask…" but before Nina could complete the music stops and the paper is fold again which only provides space for two to stand and dancing in that becomes for tough.

The announcer remarks "Interesting. We are nearing the end. Only three couples left". The music starts and the dance starts again. Yuuko and Tsujiai looking at Nina and Yuta step out and they are out. Nina didn't seem to look at them she was more involved in her talks with Yuta. She had not looked at the person who she thinks she loves. "Yuta, why are you hiding?", asks Nina. "I am not" replies Yuta not looking at Nina. "You remembered this dress and told Tsujiai to buy it for me and then denied that you didn't know about it, why?" asks Nina. Yuta remains silent. "Look at me and answer, Yuta" says Nina. Yuta looks an Nina and becomes unusually silent and this silence also engulfs Nina and they blush without realizing it. Then, the music stops and they stop abruptly.

The paper folds providing space for only one person to stand. "This is the last round. It has to be one of them", the announcer announces. The music starts and Ayu stands on Kaji's feet. "Quick! Are you heavy, Nina?", asks Yuta. "What kind of question is that?" says Nina. Yuta picks Nina up in his arms and starts to dance, and says, "I did this to save my feet from being crushed by your sandals". Nina laughs and hits Yuta. Kaji begins to feel the pressure of Ayu's sandals. "Nina, I am sorry to mess your evening with that band's issues. I know you wanted to be with Tsujiai", says Yuta. With this Nina's smile stops thinking that she had totally forgotten about Tsujiai being with Yuta. Was it really possible to forget someone you love in your friend's company? Or was it more than friendship? Kaji could no more take the pressure and stepped out of the paper. "I am sorry", Ayu said. "It's alright and besides I enjoyed dancing with you", replied Kaji which made Ayu blush. "You didn't mess it up and I felt very happy, I don't know why" says Nina. Yuta just looks at her surprised.

"And the winners are Yuta and Nina Kirishima", announces the announcer. "What?" cries out Yuuko. Yuta keeps Nina down and looks at a very annoyed Yuuko. Yuuko walks up to the announcer and says, "Its Nina Sakura and Yuta Kirishima". "I am sorry, Madam but I have given the name's list and they are Yuta and Nina Kirishima" replies the announcer in defense. "Then, change it they are not husband and wife" says Yuuko furiously. "Okay!" replies the announcer to calm her down.

"So, the winners are Yuta Kirishima and Nina Sakura" announces the announcer. Nina and Yuta go up to the stage and receive the prize. "It seems we have won", Yuta remarks. Nina just smiles. Then, Yuta gives it to Nina and says, "A memoir you deserve to keep". Then, he walks off. Nina looks at him go and feels her heart beating faster. "Congrats, Nina", says Ayu. "Congratulations. You deserved it" says Kaji and excuses to find Yuta. "So, it didn't quite go your way" says Ayu. "No it didn't but I don't regret it" replies Nina. "What!" exclaims Ayu. "I don't know Ayu how it happened but I totally forgot Tsujiai with Yuta. I felt that I was in a different world with him" replies Nina. "It's impossible, you love Tsujiai so much and still this happened" says Ayu. "Its something special with him" says Nina. "What do you think, Nina?" asks Ayu. "I don't know. I just need time" replies Nina and both walk off.

Yuuko comes out from behind a pillar having listened to Ayu and Nina's talks.

Yuuko's POV 

Now I understand, Yuta and Nina like each other. No wonder everything Nina did to help me did not work out. I should have guessed it earlier. But no one will have Yuta except me and I will make sure that both do not have any feelings for each other. I can go to any extend to get Yuta and if I have to get Nina out of my way then that's a very small price to pay.

End of POV 

And that ends the chapter. I hope you liked it and I would be very happy to hear from you about this chapter so, please Read and Review as it gives me more inspiration to write.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally finished it. I am very sorry again for the long update now, delay is becoming my habit (thanks to lots of studies and college works). I am trying hard to complete my stories so, please cooperate/bear with me. And also keep sending in Reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters.

CHAPTER-VI

IS THIS TRUE?

It was a Saturday and Nina had woke up early in the morning as she had set the wrong alarm. Nina was sitting near the window and reflecting about the time she was with Yuta and what had she felt. Then, suddenly Yuuko waved her hand in front of Nina which abruptly ended Nina's reflection. "Oh, you surprised me!", exclaimed Nina looking at Yuuko who seated herself on the chair in front. "Oh! Did I? Well, I should be the one saying this", replied Yuuko with a mocking voice. "What do you mean", asked Nina with her natural innocence. "I am not a kid, Nina. I can completely see through and understand your relationship with Yuta", replied Yuuko in a strong voice. "We are best friends" said Nina. "Really, Nina? Best Friends is that all? Oh! Then, perhaps you can explain many things to me", said Yuuko in her cold, mocking voice. "Like what" asked Nina showing a thin line of tension on her face. "Like, the apple pie incident, the dress incident and how about the ribbon incident?", asked Yuuko. "Those were all coincidences" replied Nina. "Coincidences? I am from the Magical World which means that won't fool me" said Yuuko. "I have really no other answer to that. You were there with me when all this happened, right?" said Nina in defense. Yuuko put a little smile on her face and said "Poor, Nina. You know what, you are a completely confused girl. And in your confusion you are ruining the lives of me, Yuta and Tsujiai". "How can you say that" asked Nina hurt by the statements made. "Listen Nina, if you love Tsujiai then why are you holding on to Yuta? You are creating a wrong impression on his mind. Don't do these things as this may be your reaction for some time but these may build may some emotions inside Yuta which will only make complications for both you and Yuta" said Yuuko. "What can I do? Its not that I am doing everything intentionally and you don't worry. You will get Yuta, I will help you", replied Nina. "You want to help me then just do it by doing one thing" said Yuuko. "What?", asked Nina. "Just stay away from Yuta. If not for me or you then for Yuta" replied Yuuko and she rose up and walked away leaving Nina very depressed.

Yuuko walked into Yuta's room. Yuta who was sitting idle immersed in thinking, seeing Yuuko moved his fingers in air showing that he was doing something intense and important. "Good Morning, Yuta" greeted Yuuko in her most sweet voice. "I have not gone out to see how the day is so, I can't quite comment about that" replied Yuta. "How about we go somewhere out" asked Yuuko. Yuta raised his brow and said, "By we, you mean Nina, Ayu and everyone right". "That's what that means to you, right" asks Yuuko. "Come to the point" replied Yuta. "Leave Nina alone. You are just messing her love life. You do know that she loves Tsujiai and still you can't let go of her. What are you trying to prove" asked Yuuko. "You don't have to do anything with that. I don't have to prove my friendship to anyone especially not you" replied Yuta. "Okay! Then, you can see how you are standing in between Nina and Tsujiai. You think you are helping Nina by doing what you are", said Yuuko. "Wait a sec! No one is standing between Nina and Tsujiai, infact I am helping Tsujiai to get Nina" replied Yuta. "Really! How far have you succeeded? Have you seen them spending quality time together after you came here? You are not helping Nina or Tsujiai in anyway. You are just entangling Nina in emotions" said Yuuko pointing her finger towards Yuta. "I have been doing my best. If things are not working out then, what can I do?" replied Yuta. "You really have to do nothing much. If you really care about Nina then what you have to do is just leave her alone. If you cannot do this then, I am sorry to say that you are just being selfish" said Yuuko and walked out of Yuta's room leaving Yuta to think about what she just said.

Yuta's POV 

"Maybe Yuuko was right. I have to control my emotions and let go off Nina if I want to see her happy. From now on, I will never come in your way, Nina"

End of POV 

Yuuko went into her room and let out a smile. "That's it. If you really like each other so much then I have to use it against you. Actually, Tsujiai should be thanking me considering what I am doing for him. Yuta will be mine soon". Then, just the door flung wide open and Rio came in and said, "Sorry for disturbing but Ayu has come and she wants you to get ready for some expedition". "Expedition!" exclaimed Yuuko came down as quickly as possible and saw Ayu and Kaji talking with Nina. "Well, where are we planning to go?", asked Yuuko as she greeted both of them. "Oh! Its just a nearby holy hill" replied Kaji. "But why so suddenly" asked Yuuko. "Actually there is a strong belief that this day the couple who sees the fireworks of the festival held tonight will stay together forever. So, that would be exciting" replied Kaji and looked at Ayu as she blushed. "We thought Nina, Tsujiai, You and Yuta could probably join us" said Ayu. "That's actually a great idea" a voice came. Everybody turned to see Yuta whom they had not noticed. "Oh, Yuta. I knew you would go with us" said Ayu. Nina looked at him and then looked at Yuuko who was looking at her with interest and said, "I cannot come, Ayu". "Why not" asked Ayu. "I am actually not feeling very well for an expedition" replied Nina looking at Yuuko. "Then, I am not going too. If we all go then there will be no one to look after Nina" said Yuta. "But, Tsujiai can surely do that. You don't have to stay here Yuta", proposed Yuuko. "Actually, you all go I don't need anyone here I am not that sick or something" replied Nina. "Then, please come", a voice came and everybody turned to see Tsujiai.. Nina turned quiet and blushed. "Why don't you come along then" asked Yuta. Nina looked at Yuta and said, "If you insist so much then, I will come". "Yes! You got me a bit worried there", said Ayu. "Then's let's go we have to reach the top of the mountain before the fireworks start" said Kaji. "Okay!" everyone said and went off to pack their bags quickly.

AT THE FOOT OF THE HILL:

"This is going to be a piece of cake", remarked Tsujiai referring as to how easy it would to climb the hill. "Are you scared" asked Ayu to Nina who was completely shaky and she replied, "I just hope I do not slip". "Why don't you use your Magical powers" asked Yuuko. "Well, that would destroy all the excitement of climbing and reaching the hill top" replied Nina. "I agree with her and if she does something wrong, we don't want to risk our life" added Tsujiai. "Hey!" exclaimed Nina insulted by Tsujiai's remark. Yuta was looking at them from a distance.

Yuta's POV 

"Perfect. This is what I wanted for Nina but…

Flashback 

"Why are you hiding, Yuta", asked Nina.

End of Flashback 

"I have to hide, Nina otherwise I cannot hide my feeling for you"

End of POV 

Yuta walked off towards another direction. "Where is Yuta gone to" asked Yuuko. "Oh, he told me he wanted to exploit some places while he was climbing since he has a lot of time and we are pressed for time so he will climb from another direction and join us later" replied Kaji. "The other path is very hard to climb I hope he will be alright" said Nina. "You shouldn't worry about him. His magic is a lot more reliable than you" said Tsujiai. "Yeah, that I know that" said Nina. "Then, lets go. We shouldn't waste our time. Yuuko come with us, we don't want you wandering around looking for Yuta its better you come with us" said Kaji. "But…", Yuuko was cut off by Ayu's plead and she agreed and to go with them.

Yuuko's POV 

"I don't know what is going on in your mind but I don't have any problem as long as you stay away from Nina"

End of POV 

Meanwhile Yuta is seen sitting on a rock and thinking deeply about something.

Yuta's POV 

I have been hiding for a long time but I don't think that I can do it anymore. I can't take it anymore, it's not my way. Day by day, its becoming hard for me to behave like this with Nina. I love her and I want to see her happy but I just cannot anymore stand the thought of she being taken away by Tsujiai forever, it hurts. I don't think I want to be here any longer. May be I should go away from Nina's life forever. But can I stay without her?

End of POV 

Yuta rose up and said to self, "I have to move on". He stepped on a rock and as he was to climb up to the next, his foot slipped and the rock broke, Yuta held on to the rock and he tried to use his magic but it did not work. "Damn! There must be some time left before my curfew finishes but I don't know how long I can hold on just praying that this rock doesn't break off".

Meanwhile, Nina and the others had just reached the top of the hill. "We reached before time" said Ayu. "That's nice I thought we were not going to make it" remarked Kaji. "What happened to Yuta" asked Nina. "Probably, lost in sightseeing. But you do have more important things to think about, don't you Nina", replied Yuuko staring at Nina. This time Ayu notices the cold stare and the depressed look on Nina which she tried to mask with a smile. Ayu comes closer to Nina and asks, "What happened? You are looking upset". "Nothing" replies Nina trying to hide her emotion. "Is it that you are worried about Yuta" asks Ayu. Nina looks at her and said, "I feel that he is in some trouble but Yuuko has told me to stay away from him". "In some minutes the fireworks will start Nina, you have to decide what is more important, being with Tsujiai forever or just a gut feeling. You have to follow your heart Nina and no one can help or teach you that. I hope you decide what you think is the best for you", said Ayu and walked off leaving Nina alone to make her quick decision. "There are precisely ten minutes for the fireworks to start" said Tsujiai and he turned to find Nina but could not find her. "Where is Nina" asked Tsujiai. "She's gone" replied Ayu half astonished.

Meanwhile, Yuta clings on the rock with all the power he had.

Yuta's POV 

"I don't know how much long I will be able to hold the rock. I am tiring out. Just five more minutes and my curfew will come to an end. I just hope this rock doesn't break off"

End of POV 

"YUTA", the distant scream was heard by Yuta. "Who could it be? No, it couldn't be that Nina…" and before he could finish, Nina reached the higher end and shouted, "Yuta!". "I am here" shouted Yuta back. "How come you are not using your magic", asked Nina. "I have a curfew", replied Yuta. "Wait, I am going to help you", said Nina and with magic she pulled out a long ribbon and said, "Hold this and climb up". "Are you sure you can remain in air with your magic for long", asked Yuta. "Yes, I can balance you too", replied Nina. As Yuta caught the ribbon with one hand, Nina suddenly stopped floating and Yuta caught hold of her as she came falling down. "You idiot!" scolded Yuta. "I am sorry I have not been practicing my magic for a long time now, that must have been the cause", said Nina in her defense. "I don't know how long this will hold us and my curfew…damn! Who told you to come here" said Yuta. "I just came here to save you. I couldn't have left you", replied Nina. "My life isn't that important as yours, I can never forgive myself, if something happens to you", said Yuta. Nina looked at him astonished. Then, suddenly the rock breaks off and Nina closed her eyes and then after sometimes she opened and saw that she was on a floating in air on a carpet. "Are you alright" asked Yuta leaning down close to her face. "Yuta, I…", but before Nina could finish Yuta said, "My curfew has just ended. But I am sorry". Nina seated herself and asked, "Why are you saying sorry". "Because I spoiled your date with Tsujiai. I know you wanted to see the fireworks with him. You shouldn't have come looking for me. I am the one always standing between you and Tsujiai" replied Yuta. "There is nothing like this. I chose to come here. You are important to me than a date or seeing fireworks" said Nina. "Nina, next time please don't try to save my life risking yours" said Yuta in a cold voice. "I will", said Nina and hugged him tightly, and said, "I will always risk my life to save you because I…" and she stopped as Yuta wrapped his arms around her. "I…", Nina tried to say looking into Yuta's eyes. Then, Yuta said, "look, the fireworks". Both of them look at the beautiful fireworks that had just started. Kaji and Ayu look at the fireworks and Kaji holds Ayu's hand and whispers in her ears, "I love you". Ayu blushes and hugs him.

"Its beautiful but this is not what you wanted, right", remarked Yuuko. "What do you mean" asked Tsujiai. "You wanted Nina to be here with you, right?" asked Yuuko. "I don't know besides I am just concerned about her. She has been gone for a longtime", replied Tsujiai. "If you keep denying then you will get nothing. Everything will just slip away from your hands and you are going to regret it later", said Yuuko. Tsujiai looked at her in an inquisitive manner. Yuuko turned towards her and asked, Answer this truthfully, do you love Nina" Tsujiai looked down and Yuuko said, "I am waiting for your answer". "Yes, I do love her" replied Tsujiai confidently. "Then its better that you tell that to her than me" said Yuuko. "You mean, propose to her!" exclaimed Tsujiai. "Yes. You have to do it otherwise who knows what may happen and she might change her mind" said Yuuko. "What! You mean she loves me too" asked Tsujiai. "Really, how dumb can you be! She wanted to go to dance with you and also see the fireworks but she is too unsure whether you like her or not so she has not been able to do all she desired she do with you", said Yuuko.

Nina blushed as she felt Yuta's hands around her, Yuta realizing that withdrew his hands and said, "We should probably go. Everybody would be worried about us". "Yes" replied Nina quietly. Yuta quietly landed the carpet near the top of the mountain. Yuuko ran towards Yuta and said, "You got me worried so much. We had to see the fireworks together but you came so late. Come lets go all were so worried". Nina looked at Yuta with hurt eyes and Yuta withdrew his hand which Yuuko had held and said, "I want to make this very clear, I did not want to see the fireworks with you. I…", he stopped as he saw Nina looking at him and finished, "I just don't want to get in anyone's way" and walked off. Nina turned towards him and just as she was going to call him, Tsujiai came in and said, "Where were you gone? I was so worried if you would be safe or not". "Don't worry I was in the safest place in the world" replied Nina still fixing her gaze at Yuta who stopped hearing her words. "Anyways, I have something important to tell you", said Tsujiai. "What" asked Nina shifting her attention towards Tsujiai. "This is something that I should have probably told you sometime before", said Tsujiai. Nina quietly looked at him. "I Love You, Nina" said Tsujiai. Nina's eyes widened. She did not know how to react. "I know that you love me too but I need to hear it from your lips" said Tsujiai. Yuta who heard the whole conversation from a distance felt very hurt and clutched his fists.

Yuta's POV 

I knew that this was going to happen but I cannot stand it. That's it. No more pain, suffering or confusion for anyone of us, Nina. I am going to go back to the Magical Kingdom and never come back and that is the least I can do for your happiness. I don't know whether you want to listen or not but I Love You. And no one in this World can love you more than me".

End of POV 

"Tsujiai, I…need time", said Nina and walked away. She wanted to run away very far from this whole thing and turn the time back to the short time that she had spent with Yuta but could her feelings towards him be described as Love. And, she had very short time to sort her feelings out.

The next chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story. So, please Read and Review the chapters. Thank You for your encouragement.


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter of this story

This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions throughout this particular story. I am sorry I updated this ultimate chapter so late but this is the last time that you have to bear with me for this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ultra Maniac or any of its characters

CHAPTER – SEVEN

IS THIS REALLY THE END?

Nina was looking through the window seeing the birds chirp and the morning flowers bloom. Nina was up early; she couldn't sleep the whole night the scene of Tsujiai proposing to her flashed in her mind. How many times must she have dreamt of that moment but when it finally turned into reality she realized that her dreams had changed? She would have never even been so indecisive had Yuuko not shown her the mirror. The last moment that she spent with Yuta had been magical and she never felt half as happy all these times when she was practically after Tsujiai but at this juncture it was all too late. Whatever decision she made, she was going to be the loser. She suddenly heard someone walking down the stairs. It couldn't be her mother as it was too early. Curiosity drove her towards the staircase where she saw Yuta.

"Yuta, what are you doing up so early", asked Nina inquisitively. Yuta stopped and without even looking at her replied, "I am going back to the Magic Kingdom". "Why", asked Nina worried. "Does it really matter, Nina" replied Yuta in a cold voice. "Why are you saying this? Of course, it matters to me", said Nina in a hurt tone. Yuta looked at her and replied, "Because I am your friend? Then, you really shouldn't bother Nina because the person for whom you have been living in this world is coming today for your reply and that surely is more important for you than chit chatting with your friend before bidding him goodbye. This really is a petty thing and I had planned to leave without informing anyone". Nina walked to him and said, "Why are you acting like this? Tsujiai is not the person I am living here".

A moment of silence fell a both looked into each others eyes. Then, Yuta turned away from Nina and said, "Listen, Nina. You are my best friend and will always be. I want you to be happy. Nothing in this world matters more to me than your happiness. All this while I have been helping you and Tsujiai get together and then finally all our efforts bore fruit, I am not happy". Nina listened to him as if under a spell and then managed to squeeze out, "Yuta…". "Please Nina, let me talk today", then he continued, "You probably are thinking right now that how I could say that after claiming that your happiness is my happiness. I Love You, Nina". Nina looked at him shocked and unexpected tears rolled down her cheeks. Yuta looked at Nina and bent forward and wiped her tears. "Don't worry, Nina. I will never come in your way and that is why all this while I had been hiding from you. Forgive me for my weakness because for all this bravado, I am still a human", said Yuta and turned away from Nina. "Are you going to come back", asked Nina looking at Yuta who was just about to leave. Yuta turned and said, "No, I won't comeback at all" and then without further delay vanished in to thin air. Nina was shattered by his words. This was the final time she was seeing Yuta and she hardly spoke any of her feelings towards him out.

She stood there shell shocked trying to analyze what had just happened with her but there was only one thing that filled her mind was that Yuta loved her and was never coming back. Yuuko who was a silent spectator to this talk descended down and remarked, "He just lied to you for this final time". Nina turned and looked at Yuuko and not knowing how to handle the situation she resorted to the very obvious question, "What do you mean". "I mean when he said that he had intended to leave without informing you, he was lying", replied Yuuko. Nina looked more inquisitively towards Yuuko, now. Yuuko walked towards Nina and looking at the door she said, "If he intended to leave without informing you then he probably would have disappeared and not walk downstairs in the anticipation to talk to you". Nina looked at Yuuko and asked, "What do I make of this". Yuuko looked at her instantly and replied, "That he is gone from your life forever and that's his own choice. You should think further and see what's coming your way. You are lucky, Nina that the person you, loves you too wants you as a part of his life. What more could you ask from life. Yuta has wiped out any apprehensions that you could have had accepting Tsujiai's proposal. He truly is your best friend. Nina was to weak to react to any of Yuuko's words so, Yuuko continued, "Don't worry about Yuta I will always be by his side and make sure that he never feels lonely out there. I am so happy that everything was sorted out so nicely. I am happy for you". Yuuko embraced Nina and she too disappeared with a flick of her wrist. Nina stood there only Yuta's confession, "I love you" ruling her ears and her attention. She then suddenly snapped out of it and picked up the phone and called Ayu.

Ayu woke up with sound of phone ringing so early. Ayu rushed and picked up the phone, looking that it was Nina's number, she quickly picked it up and asked, "What happened, Nina? Is there any problem?". "Ayu, Yuta has left me forever…", she couldn't control and she started crying. "Listen, Nina first calm down and please for God's sake, stop crying", comforted a very helpless Ayu. "Okay", Nina said sobbing. "Now, please clearly tell me what has happened", said Ayu curiosity. Nina narrated the whole incident to Ayu which shocked Ayu out of her wits but she gathered herself together and said, "Don't worry, Nina I am coming there. Just calm down and be patient", "Okay", said Nina and then without wasting any time Ayu hung up the phone and rushed towards her room.

Ayu entered the door and saw Nina sitting on the couch with a dead pan expression. "Nina" she whispered and hugged her. "Ayu I don't know what to do. Tsujiai will be here any moment", said Nina. "This is something for you to decide, Nina. You are probably feeling crushed right now because Yuta has left you. But you have to remember that Yuta is your childhood friend and be careful that you are not misreading these feelings as love", replied Ayu. "I am not misreading my feelings, Ayu. It's just that, I never really thought whether my love for Tsujiai was real or just an infatuation. I never questioned myself that was Tsujiai the person I wanted to spend my life with", said Nina. "How do you know that your feelings for Yuta is not just a mere infatuation coupled with the fact that both of you share a deep relationship as longtime friends". Nina looked up at Ayu and then Ayu continued, "You have been in love with Tsujiai for such a long time and then Yuta comes for a few days and then suddenly you question your love for Tsujiai". "You are probably right, Ayu. I am just too emotional and cannot handle the fact that Yuta has left me. He is special to me and after him confessing I probably just couldn't control myself", replied Nina wiping her tears. "I am glad that you were able to understand the situation", said Ayu and then hugged Nina.

There was a faint knock on the door. "It must be Tsujiai". Ayu was going to open the door but Nina held her hands and told, "I will open". The, as she was going to open, Ayu wished, "Best of luck" and then quickly vanished upstairs.

Nina opened the door and welcomed in a very nervous and flushed Tsujiai who gifted a bouquet of roses. Tsujiai and Nina seated themselves on the couch and did not say anything to each other. Then, as Tsujiai was going to say something but Nina started, "When you said that you loved me then, I wanted to ask you a question". "Anything, Nina", replied Tsujiai firmly though he was surprised at Nina's manner of putting it. "How much do you love me", asked Nina and looked in to Tsujiai's eyes.

"That isn't something expressible in words, Nina", replied Tsujiai. "I will make it easy for you then. Do you love me so much that you are ready to walk out of my life for my happiness", asked Nina intently not losing her eye contact. "To be honest, I can't Nina. I love you so much that I can't walk out of your life. I relish even being the smallest insignificant person in your life", replied Tsujiai very honestly.

Nina stood up and said, "There is a person in this world who is ready to walk of my life completely just because he thinks that he can cause a slight hiccup in my life". Tsujiai stood up in astonishment. Nina turned to him and said, "Before you came in, I was convinced that I love you but now I have discovered that all this while I have been so stupid to have not known". "What, Nina?" asked Tsujiai in an inquisitive manner. "I am sorry Tsujiai, I don't love you. If I say yes, I will be cheating him and most importantly myself. He is in my mind, my heart and my soul". "Whom are you talking about, Nina?", asked Tsujiai grabbing Nina with his hands. "When you came in, I realized that I did not care about anyone. I am taken, Tsujiai. My heart does not belong to me anymore that I can give to anybody else. I love him", said Nina in response with tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Tsujiai pulled her closer and said, "Look into my eyes which are filled with love only for you and say it again". Nina looked into his eyes and said without blinking, "I love Yuta Kirishima" .

Tsujiai let his grip loose and then turning to other side, "You should probably go and tell this to him otherwise that sacrificial fool will never understand unless he hears it from you". Nina looked at Tsujiai with astonishment. "He is right, Nina" and Nina turned to see Ayu standing there. "I wanted to see how strongly you feel for him so I tried to persuade you that you did not love him but when you saw Tsujiai, your heart was aching with the feeling of betrayal and the silence made you even more assured of your feelings", said Ayu.

At the Magical Kingdom:

"Listen Yuta", Yuta stopped as he heard a distant voice and he had guessed it right, it was indeed Yuuko. Yuuko catched up with him and said, "Yuta, I know you are feeling". Yuta cut in and said, "No, Yuuko. You never know and you never will because all you thought was bout winning me. There is all that claim of you loving me more than anything else in my life but you still did not back off after knowing fully well that I loved Nina". "I did not…" as Yuuko was saying, Yuta cut in again, "I know fully well that you knew each and everything and I just kept quite because Nina thought of you to be a good friend". "Okay, what if I did. I still love you so much and there is nothing wrong in that. You yourself left Nina then what is your problem in accepting me? I have done everything to get you to love me but you always keep avoiding me, do you know how painful it is", said Yuuko. "You know what your problem is Miss Yuuko? You never understood love. Its never about taking or getting, its all about giving and not expecting anything in return. I always have and will love Nina until I die. She is a part of the air I breathe in everyday to live and I part of who I am today. I can never love or commit anybody besides her. Asking me that if I could give her place to anyone in my life is an insult to my love for her".

This silenced Yuuko who was looking down and asked, "How can you love her so much". Yuta looked at her and said in a firm voice, "I don't know, Yuuko, Never really thought about it, just loved". As he turned, he saw Nina standing. He fell quiet and Nina walked up to him and asked in an angry tone, "If you love me so much then how could you think of leaving me". "Nina, I know you love Tsujiai" and then Nina pulled him closer to her by his collar and, "I love you, Yuta. Does it take a genius to figure it out? How could you ever think I could live without you". "I never knew, Nina. I thought that it was better…" but before he could finish Nina buried her face on his chest and Yuta embraced her and said in her ears "I love you, Nina". "Then, promise me that you are never ever going to tell me that you are going out of my life completely or else", warned Nina. "Or else what", Yuta asked is his usual mischievous tone. "I will complain to Grandpa", replied Nina looking up at Yuta. "Please! Don't bother the old man", and as soon as Yuta finished his sentence he received a light punch by Nina on his chest. Yuta just pulled Nina into a tight hug again.

Yuuko seeing them together smiled in defeat and walked off.

Yuuko's POV

When I see them together I probably look down on myself for being so silly and trying to use their love against each other. Anyways I was going to be the loser, I probably gained something today. Today, I came to know what Love is all about and that hopes are those ties of time which can give you a reason to live and your reward is its fulfillment.

End of POV

So this is the end. I want to thank the reviewers who actually woke up the writer in me to complete this fiction. Hope you all enjoyed reading and reviewing my first ever Ultra Maniac fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. Special thanks to all who read all the chapters and pointed out the mistakes starting from the names to the language. Thanks a lot! Love you all. Bye, not forever. (Please let me know about how you thought about the story I need your reviews)


End file.
